The invention relates to archery bows, in general, and in particular to an adjustment bolt for attaching a bow limb to a handle member of a compound bow.
In a standard bow, the force with which the arrow is dispatched is dependent upon the resilience of the limbs of the bow. An archer's bow will have a pound rating varying from about fifteen to one hundred pounds. When the rating gets above about thirty-five pounds, it requires a rather strong person to pull the bow back to the release position and to hold the position as the arrow is aimed prior to release.
In a compound bow construction, the pull on the bow string is high at the beginning of the draw, but the human arm at this point is able to exert a maximum force. As the draw progresses a little beyond mid-point, there is an over center action on eccentric pulleys which decreases the draw force needed to maintain the bow string in a drawn position without decreasing the energy stored in the limbs of the bow. Thus, at full draw, it is relatively easy to hold the bow and the bow string and much easier to perfect the aiming technique and the proper finger release.
The bow limbs are typically attached to the handle member by adjustment bolts. Rotation of the adjustment bolts provides a range of angular relationships between the bow limbs and the handle with corresponding differences in the amount of force imparted to the arrow for a given pull distance on the draw string. In the prior art, the heads of these adjustment bolts have been provided with a hexagonal aperture. Thus, an Allen wrench must utilized to rotate the bolts to either change the force of the bow or to disassemble the bow for travel. It is relatively inconvenient to locate the proper Allen wrench each time it is needed and there is always the chance that the Allen wrench can be lost at a time when it is most needed.